After Lonely (bagian 2)
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Cerita pendek tentang enam perempuan dengan kisah berbeda namun tema yang sama 'Putus Cinta/perpisahan' Serta kisah setelahnya./ Perempuan dengan warna rambut seperti permen kapas itu geram pada kekasihnya./Kau salah paham Sakura"/" Aku membencimu."/Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto."/ Bagian 2, pair: SasoSakuNaru, DLDR, happy reading n.n


After Lonely (bagian 2)

by

umie solihati

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: SasoSaku, NaruSaku

Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, pendek, Dll.

Happy Reading n.n

.

_"Kyaaaaaa Sasori-kuuuunnnn,,,"_

_"Kyaaaaa tampannyaaa..."_

_"Sasori-kun imut banget siiihhh..."_

Gadis berambut seperti permen kapas itu memutar bola matanya, bosan melihat pemandangan yang sudah menjadi santapannya sehari-hari. Pemandangan kekasihnya yang selalu di gandrungi cewe-cewe yang ngakunya 'Saso-Lovers', cih apa-apaan mereka sungguh konyol! Ok, Sakura akui, Sasori itu ganteng, _cute_, dan gemesin tapi Sasori kan sudah punya pacar, jadi cewek-cewek itu harusnya jaga jarak dan menghargai Sakura sebagai pacar Sasori tapi makhluk-makhluk itu malah semakin menempel pada Sasori, dan yang membuatnya lebih menyebalkan adalah sifat Sasori yang biasa-biasa saja, bahkan cenderung kegirangan didekati oleh mereka.

Sakura cemburu! yah dia sangat cemburu. Bahkan jika terus seperti ini dia tidak bisa menjamin kalau dia bisa mempertahankan hubungan ini. Secuek apapun dia pada hal ini, ia tetap saja seorang perempuan biasa yang punya hati bukan? Sudah sering Sakura meminta pengertian pada Sasori karena kalau meminta pengertian pada fansnya, Sakura yakin takan ada hasilnya. Namun saat Sakura meminta pengertian itu, Sasori menjawabnya dengan kalimat yang sama ' Mereka hanya fans, aku hanya mencintaimu.' Biasanya, Sakura akan menerima alasan itu, tapi tidak untuk kali ini karena kesabaran Sakura sudah habis, benar-benar habis! Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu menklik menu pesan.

_Ku tunggu didepan kedai ramen di dekat sekolah, tidak ada alasan tidak bisa. Aku memaksa!_

.

.

Sesuai yang direncanakan, mereka bertemu tempat itu.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Bisakah kau menjauhi fans-fansmu itu?"

"Kau selalu meminta hal yang sama."

"Dan kau tak pernah mengabulkannya, Sasori-kun, Mengertilah!"

Kini Sakura sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosinya. Dia sangat kesal.

"Kau hanya cemburu Sakura, mengertilah mereka hanya fans." Sasori berusaha memberikan penjelasan, tapi Sakura tak mengindahkannya.

"Aku memang cemburu, Akasuna Sasori. Apa perlu aku jelaskan haah?" Suara Sakura semakin meninggi.

"Cemburumu tidak beralasan Sakura, kau cem..."

"Yah, aku cemburu buta. Apapun nama cemburu itu aku tidak peduli! Mana ada wanita yang tahan jika melihat kekasinya setiap hari berdekatan dengan perempuan lain. Di pegang, dipeluk dicium. Kau tahu, rasanya sakit disini," ujar Sakura lirih sambil memegang dadanya.

"Cemburu bisa membuat orang egois, dan sekarang itu terjadi padamu. Bahkan kini kau..."

"Oh jadi aku egois? baiklah sekarang kita putus. Silahkan cari mereka yang tak egois untukmu"

"Sakura, kau salah pa..."

"Aku tidak salah paham, dan jangan ikuti aku lagi, karena aku membencimu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam kedai ramen itu, dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Tangannya lalu menarik kursi yang tersedia, lalu ia duduk disana.

"Paman aku pesan satu," ucap Sakura penuh emosi .

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyantap hidangan berkuah itu, karena beberapa menit kemudian pesanan pun datang. Sakura mengambil sumpit dan langsung memakannya dengan perlahan. Suap demi suap ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, bukan karena pedasnya ramen, namun karena kejadian barusan yang membuatnya sakit. Tentu saja, walau Sakura dikenal sebagai perempuan yang kuat tapi kan ia juga tidak sempurna. Pasti suatu saat akan lemah juga, seperti saat ini.

Tanpa disadarinya, ada seorang pemuda disebelahnya yang kini sedang memperhatikan Sakura. Diam-diam, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

"Uhuk-uhuk..." Sakura tersedak karena terlalu cepat memakan ramennya. Pemuda yang ada disebelahnya langsung menyodorkan air dan meletakannya di depan meja Sakura. Tanpa menoleh Sakura langsung meminum air itu. Setelah itu ia kembali memakan ramennya. Tak lama kemudian ramen yang tadi didepan Sakura pun habis. Namun itu belum cukup! Ia masih ingin makan lagi, mungkin ini dilakukan sebagai pelampiasan dan rasa sakit hati yang baru saja di alaminya. Yah, setidaknya perilaku ini masih masuk akal bagi orang galau sepertinya.

.

"Paman aku pesan ramen lagi!" ucapnya lantang.

"Maaf nona, mie untuk ramennya habis," balas paman itu menyesal. Sakura kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?!"

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf."

"Aaarrrggghhhttt, kenapa hari ini semua berubah mejadi menyebalkan." Sakura mengerang keras. Ia menggebrag meja yang ada di depannya lalu ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

.

Sreeek,

.

Suara itu terdengar akibat geseran mangkok yang dilakukan seseorang, dan itu membuat Sakura diam melihat kearah mangkok itu. Satu mangkuk ramen kini ada di depannya. Namun bukan pelayan kedai itu yang memberikannya. Tapi seorang pemuda bermata _shappire _ yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Aku belum memakannya," ujar pemuda itu meyakinkan. Sakura masih terdiam menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah yang berantakkan; hampir menangis dan kuah ramen yang ada di ujung bibirnya. Pemuda berambut pirang mencuat itu geli saat melihat penampilan Sakura. Ia megulurkan tangannya menuju sudut bibir gadis bermarga Haruno itu, lalu mengusap kuah ranen yang tadi tertinggal disana. Sakura kaget sekaligus malu akan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ramennya tidak akan enak kalau dingin." ucapnya yang membuat Sakura kembali dalam kesadaran yang sesungguhnya. Memang tadi kemana? Entahlah, mungkin sedang kedunia penuh tanya tentang pemuda ini.

"Ta-tapi..." ujarnya ragu yang langsung dipotong oleh lelaki itu.

"Sekarang, kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku kan?"

Sakura menatap pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi, kali ini di tambah sebuah cengiran yang sangat menawan. Entah kenapa kali ini Sakura merasa terharu mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini, padahal dia baru mengenalnya, tidak! bahkan belum berkenalan. Ia hanya bertemu dan ngobrol saja. Bahkan Sakura hampir saja meneteskan air mata, namun buru-buru tanganya mengusap sudut matanya agar tak menangis. Sakura membalas senyuman pemuda itu dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih, umm..."

"Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto."

"Hu'um, Naruto."

Dan, Sakura pun kembali melahap ramen itu, namun kali ini ada pemuda baru baik hati yang menemaninya, tentunya tanpa mendengar jeritan-jeritan fansgirl si-aah lupakan!

.

Quote: Mengalahlah untuk dia yang lebih membutuhkan. (umie solihati)

.

.

END

A/N: Terimakasih minna, ini bagian duanya, SasoSaku dan NaruSaku,di bagian dua ini kayaknya deskripsinya minim, gomen -.- .

Jangan lupa pilih scene favorit yah :) baca juga yang bagian 3 :D. Terakhir, RnR?


End file.
